narutowindandlightningfandomcom-20200214-history
Harune
About Harune is a member of Team Sannogen and a student of Kakashi. She is the wielder of a faux-Sharingan and the creator of an unnamed reanimation technique. Biography Like her teammates, Harune was left beneath the entryway to the village when she was an infant. Little is known about her family or village. Harune is a few years younger than her teammates, which led to a debate whether to place her in the team or to send her to an orphanage. Harune displays an ability to reanimate and also extreme perception skills. Appearance Harune has unkempt dark brown hair that is usually fastened at the base of her neck. She has brown eyes; is of average height and average build. In Part II she's taller than Yoshirou but shorter than Mitsuki. She's described by Yoshirou as having a startled appearance, but is normally described as having a distant expression. As a child, Harune wore black pants, black shoes, a grey shirt and black haori. In Part II she wears a black turtleneck with cut-outs on each shoulder that reveal mesh armor, two crossing olive belts over black pants and black boots. She wears an olive forehead protector around her neck and gloves on both hands. When she returns to the village, she wears a short sleeve cheongsam style shirt, mesh armor, black pants that tuck into black boots. She also begins wearing her forehead protector around her waist in a belt style. Personality Harune is naturally analytical and because of this, she is described as being neurotic. Although kind and relatively self-aware, she has bursts of anger and in contrast: sometimes periods of panic. Harune is loud and dramatic, even going as far as threatening suicide. She's also hot-headed and extremely defensive, as both Kakashi and Yamato have had to physically restrain her. Despite her flaws, she's dedicated to her team and even more to her close friends. Harune is also noted to be very dedicated and desperate for praise, as she once stayed up an entire night honing her skills in an effort to ensure their success in the chunin exams. Harune is not fit for leadership roles, as she panics and loses her bearings easily. When alone without Yoshirou she's shown as extremely nervous but refuses to admit her lack of talent, even going as far as threatening suicide when she realizes she'll have to endure the insults from Yoshirou when she returns. Friendships Out of all the Sannogen teachers, Harune seems most comfortable with Kakashi. Harune is intimidated by both Tsunade and Asuma, going as far to even pretend she's sick to avoid training with Tsunade. Harune is very close to Yoshirou. Although he's distant and sometimes mocking of Harune, she thinks highly of him. The only time Harune has been able to succesfully activate a jutsu is when working in tandem with Yoshirou, as evidenced when they create the Storm Style: Void Trap without verbal communication. Harune is friends with Mitsuki, but not much is known about their friendship aside from the brief flashbacks. It's implied that she's fond of Mitsuki. Harune is friends with Sakura, even forgiving her after Sakura's outburst in Orochimaru's Complex. Out of Team Sannogen, Harune seems closest to Sakura. Harune is friends with Naruto, but not much is known about their friendship other than the tension that arose when Naruto accidentally stabbed Harune. Harune is seen talking to Yamato, mispronouncing his name multiple times when she first meets him. It's implied that Yamato is fond of Harune, though, as he seems to be the only person who is able to physically and mentally able to restrain her. Yoshirou is mentioned talking to Sai. Yoshirou is seen talking to Hidan multiple times in the beginning of the story. She seems interested in him, but this could be due to her interest in his immortality. She is unable to kill him and eventually leaves him dismembered in the middle of the forest. Quotes "I'll kill myself!" To multiple people, Wind and Lightning I, Chapter I-?